


白鹭

by zzgggxx



Category: bjyxszd - Fandom, zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzgggxx/pseuds/zzgggxx
Summary: 刑侦，涉及精神疾病。同人创作，本文全内容与现实完全无关。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2019年年末写的，当时因为个人因素没有继续，未完结，也不确定会不会继续写。谢谢你点进来。

想潜入死海、想看富士山爆发、想成为你的妻子、想与你结合。

绵绵细雨轻轻敲在玻璃窗上，和天气预报不同，今晚应该是瓢泼大雨，闪电是应该划破整片天空、雷声是应该几乎将人的耳膜刺透。

即使是滴滴答答的小雨，听着还是惹人厌烦。尤其是想要说话时，声音却全数被雨声吞下。

「最近不太平。」肖战捧着碗方便面坐在办公桌上，和前来探班的王一博抱怨。他已经好几天没有回家了，见到王一博的时间是越来越少。谁说恋爱应该是甜蜜蜜，天天黏糊糊的。他肖战怎么就没有这个待遇。  
他家小朋友最近也少来看他了，估计是在气自己连休假日都用在了训练和破案以及将犯人逮捕归案。  
「我知道，你忙你的。」王一博的手指在手机屏幕上点得飞快，「我自己找好玩的。」他把乌黑的头发染成了亮眼的淡蓝色，此刻在昏黄的灯光下，就像是神明大人一般闪闪发光。

「王一博，你这个发型像菩萨。」

「我才没有那么菩萨。」小朋友嘟囔着嘴反驳。

「怎么那么有心来找我？」他把最后一口泡面吸溜进嘴里，随手用手背把残留在唇上的汤汁抹去。

「肖警官不乐意我来看他？」抬眼望了肖战一眼，他撇嘴又继续看闪着的手机屏幕。

「我不是这个意思。」肖战知道眼前的年轻人又得重复好几遍来表达不满。他也不是故意问，就是好奇为什么王一博突然会来找他，还给他带了把伞。平时这小孩，叫他帮忙送个重要文件都诸多意见，今日非比寻常。

「肖警官不乐意我来看他。」从疑问句转换到陈述句，对于肖战的疑问他还是好不高兴。已经几天没见到肖战了，肖战也不常回他信息。今天滑滑板的时候不小心崴到了脚，想趁现在肖战休息时间来撒娇，结果哭诉都还没哭出第一声响就被怀疑自己前来的目的。

「王一博小朋友，战哥错了好吗？」一颗牛奶糖被搁在手心递到了王一博面前，「给。」肖战把包装拆开，糖果被喂进了小朋友嘴里。

「我脚疼。」他还是乖乖交代了目的，撩起裤腿就让肖战看自己红肿的脚踝。

怪不得他走来的时候一瘸一拐，一来拿了把椅子就坐下。要平时，估计还得在肖战身上赖好一会儿才肯坐在肖战扛来的办公椅。

「怎么不早说呢！」肖战半跪在地，小心翼翼将那只肿得老高的脚放到他膝盖上细细去检查，「又是滑滑板弄着的，还是骑摩托？」

「我看你忙，就不麻烦你了。」王一博垂头，一双眼睛又悄悄去看眼前的肖战。

肖战很是无奈，虽然知道王一博是因为怕给他添烦心事才不说，但更多的无可奈何建立在王一博竟会害怕麻烦自己。他将手伸到办公桌上，许久才拿到药酒。这瓶药酒是之前认识王一博的时候便备着了，小孩总是伤筋动骨，身上的伤全不知道哪儿来的，看得肖战心惊胆跳。所幸现在的王一博学会了注意安全，否则哪天肖战定要心脏病或者高血压入院。

「为什么不站起来去拿。」王一博看着肖战不敢动的左半身和拼命动作的右半身，实在是滑稽得令人发笑。他憋着嘴角笑意，憋得浑身发颤，搁在肖战腿上的伤脚也险些坠地加重伤势。

「死小孩，你的脚不能动弹了我还给你挪上拿下的，疼死你。」他家小朋友特别怕疼，让王一博忍那么久不敢说出来，还是委屈他了。

药酒被倒在温热的掌心，双掌摩挲了许久才将不怎么冰凉的药酒抹在那肿胀的皮肤上。两人不再言语，只剩下皮肤与皮肤的摩擦声在空间里回响。雨夜的冷空气似乎都不作用在俩人身上，他们都因为彼此的存在而不感到寒冷。

「肖先生。」

肖战淡淡回应了一声，他受伤揉搓按摩的动作依然。

「您快秃头了。」

肖战的动作凝滞了半响又赶在药酒凉透前继续给小朋友搓脚。

「考虑下请假，我们休息休息，长长头发。」

这次肖战抬起头，略带歉意对王一博说，「不行啊一博，案子最近才有头绪。」

王一博本来还期待肖战答应他，然后能一起出国玩。或者在家待着一整天也可以。  
但是肖战一句话就将他的期望都沉回了深渊。

「没关系，战哥忙。」他早该知道肖战的工作本来就不允许他任意妄为，「是我没有考虑哥你的工作。」

此刻冰冷是真的作用在他们身上了。


	2. 白鹭 第二章

电话的电流声比说话声大，滋滋沙沙的，信号很差。肖战只勉强听清楚前部分，后一半和被利刃一次划开的血肉一样，边缘整齐得没有连接丢失部分的媒介。  
「请即可赶往延安小区，有具死亡时间一天以上的女尸。」

王一博看肖战手忙脚乱穿着外套，单只脚跳着就到男人面前给他系好了松垮的领带。

「一博，我今晚……」肖战知道王一博想要他陪着一起吃晚餐，但有案子的他是如何也不能脱身。

「我知道，你忙完了给我打电话吧。」王一博抬头向他笑了笑，拿起刚给肖战带来的粉色雨伞就准备离开。

一起走向大门口的肖战转头去看王一博手上的伞，这把伞的颜色不像是王一博会喜欢的。之前肖战因为恶趣味给王一博买过粉色的情侣外套，肖战自己穿过许多次，但王一博那件至今还在衣橱里挂着，除了试穿那次以后就没有再出现在王一博身上过。

「什么时候买的这把伞？」肖战在王一博搭上巴士前拍了拍他的背。

「滑滑板下雨了，一位好心的姐姐给我的伞。」王一博握住了伞柄，「战哥你拿着吧，一会儿别淋雨。」

「不用，车里有伞。」肖战看了眼手表，这里到延安小区还得十五分钟，「你下车的时候记得撑伞，别淋雨啊。」他将车门关上，向车里的人挥挥手就冒着雨跑到停车区。

他们将关心都留给了彼此。

因为雨天，司机开车的速度缓慢，车里电台放着的轻音乐合着车身的摇摇晃晃让人昏昏欲睡。窗上点点的雨滴倒映着广告牌的霓虹灯，颓靡的色彩斑斓。

肖战抵达的时候，法医已经在现场做了初步的检验。  
进门就看见女尸蜷缩在卧房的地板上，双手紧握成拳，指甲深深陷入掌心里。她面目狰狞，似乎死前遭受了巨大的痛苦。

「死者名叫杨丽，今年27岁。」门边的警员见肖战到了便将已知资料简单汇报，「目前死因不明，我们已经通知家属。」

杨丽穿着的白色连衣裙被身后一滩恶臭的黄色液体弄脏，估计是死前尿失禁，死后也不能香喷喷体面离开。对于尸体，肖战已经司空见惯，这具女尸还不算太糟糕。

「死者有服用吡罗昔康片缓解关节炎带给她的疼痛，」法医将一罐白罐装的药递给肖战，「导致她死亡的不可能只这药，或许还有我们还没发现的。」随便交代了几句他便去处理尸体，肖战将药交给同事，自己走到尸体旁去检查看有没有什么遗留下的线索。

人类的死亡是最复杂的，包括其后续处理工作也最繁杂。

「我们已经提取任何有用线索，包括死者生前呕吐在马桶里还没来得及冲走的呕吐物。」痕检科的同事从厕所里探出头和肖战挥了挥手。

看肖战已经把尸体都检查一遍了，法医和自己的搭档将尸体扛起放进尸袋里，「给我掰！」尸体的僵硬使其放进袋子以后也没办法将拉链拉上，那法医骂骂咧咧许久才把腿掰好。

「哦对了，我是江水树，」那看起来很秀气但说话声量比一般人大的法医向肖战伸出手，「这是我搭档陈才。」另一位法医也朝肖战走来伸出了手。肖战看着眼前的两只手有点尴尬，但还是用左右手和俩人握了握，顺便介绍了自己。

气氛很是融洽，就像是尸体也是他们今天“联谊”的其中一位。不过谁要是和尸体连上线了也是凄惨，光是买芳香剂就能将一个月的薄薪耗尽。  
肖战被自己脑里的想法逗乐，可想到自己所处的环境还是抿紧了嘴，将笑容都咽了回去。

「家属同意尸检，哭哭啼啼说我们一定要查出死因。」一旁的警员把几份资料交给了江水树，后者将资料随手塞进包里后就和陈才扛着尸体离开了现场。痕检科那位名叫孟清清，临走前才和肖战说之前那位科长调去另一区了，她来接手这案子。

肖战觉得自己身在命案现场似乎什么都帮不上忙。  
呜，来晚了。


	3. 白鹭 第三章

其实我们都不曾从命运中逃脱。例如我遇见你，再失去你。

「杨丽生前好像和一名男子很是亲近。」调查回来的警员坐在肖战的正对面，此时的肖战正在对上一个案子的结案报告头疼。他向来讨厌写报告，次次不是斟酌语句如何运用，就是案子的状况用文字根本难以形容。

焦头烂额的肖警官今天也很努力在仔细聆听下属的汇报呢。

「水树先生已经把死因查出来了，碳酸锂重度中毒。」警员名叫黄治宇，跟了肖战很多年，很是清楚上司的行事。虽然肖战现在与他没有视线交流，但他知道他肯定在听。

「碳酸锂重度中毒？」肖战的手还在键盘上敲打着，这键盘还是王一博给他送的电竞键盘，说是以后可以一起打游戏。谁知道肖战只用这闪亮着七彩光芒的键盘来写报告，从未和王一博认真完成过一场游戏。

『战哥，这可是我跳舞跳回来的钱给你买的！』王一博把装着键盘的盒子放到肖战面前，『战哥有时间的话，和我打游戏吧！』  
肖战还记得自己当时还拍了拍胸脯，和王一博保证有时间绝对会和他一起打游戏的。

按键声与连绵细雨敲打在屋瓦上的吵杂夹杂在一起。近来总是下雨，空气很是潮湿，每日出门都像是淋了一场大雨，浑身不爽。  
男人扯了扯领口，把刚用词不当的一连串语句删掉。

可他得到这个键盘已经一年了，还是没和王一博玩过一场游戏。  
第一次王一博和他提起，他还略带歉意和王一博说下次。  
可次数多了，他也不再有愧。毕竟王一博知道永远也没机会一起玩，便不再去提了。

『一博，哥下次一定陪你玩。』  
『不用了战哥，你好好工作。』

「水树先生说，这很明显就是被谋害的，」黄治宇拿着小抄偷偷看了看，「因为他检查了死者根本没有什么疾病是需要服用碳酸锂的，即使是需要，没有医生会让病人在服用吡罗昔康片同时还给抗躁郁药的。」

「吡罗昔康片，碳酸锂和抗躁郁药？」肖战连连打错了好几个字，雨天还是影响了他平时按按键的精准。人心惶惶的社会使他一个警察神经紧绷，人民父母守护整个社会安宁的责任他是怎样都不能卸下。所以只能委屈他家小朋友天天熬夜等着自己了。

「碳酸锂和吡罗昔康片混合的话会导致血锂浓度过高而出现中毒症状。两天以内假如没到医院就诊就会死翘翘。」小抄上还有好几行的文字叙述症状和治疗方式，但经过他本人的判断，肖战只需要知道重点。毕竟他们是真的不懂那些看起来就很是复杂的专有名词，也根本没有更多的脑容量去记得那些前因后果。

「痕检科有找到凶手的线索吗？」肖战双手离开了键盘，手肘撑在办公桌上食指和拇指按捏着眉头。刚刚才把逃到东南亚的凶手逮回来，现在又有个毫无线索能找到的凶手得找。看来和王一博要一起去滑雪的计划又得在往后延。

「目前还没有，不过孟姐说有可能是死者误食。」

怎么可能会是死者误食，碳酸锂那么简单就能购买到了吗？更何况出现了身体不适的状况难道不会紧张要前去医院吗，怎么还会在家挣扎许久才停了呼吸心跳死亡。

「我回去再想想。」男人站起身披上挂在窗把上的外套，「看了现场照片有什么想法也和我说一声。」今天早点回家陪陪他小朋友吧，也不知道他脚伤好点了没有。

一路上的雨水无情将路边雏菊都打折，天晴以后也没人会发现那簇簇小花的覆灭。  
你没有看见的，都在发生。

肖战自己挑的沙发上坐了陌生人。  
他右手放到身手，脚步放轻、视线锐利，警惕看着那长发背影。  
这人他肯定是不认识的，倘若是认识的怎会没有通知就冒然前来。

究竟是何人闯进他和王一博的家？

他的手正要搭上那人肩膀时，熟悉的声音却蓦然从身后响起，

「战哥！」


	4. 白鹭 第四章

『小弟弟，你能不能帮我把包里的药拿给我？』女人坐在梯阶上，疼痛让她根本不想迈出几步去拿就在不远处的包。

碰巧路过的年轻人被叫住，疑惑回头正巧对上女人明亮的双眸。自窗外投进来的阳光将她发丝渲染成淡淡的巧克力色，她一双眼里恰恰就倒映了眼前的男人。

虽然不明白女人的意图，但看她似乎很困难的样子，年轻人还是转身去帮她拿橱柜上的包。

『谢谢，』她将包里的药罐拿出来，不合着水就把药丸吞进肚里，『第一次来看滑板就发生这样尴尬的事，谢谢你的帮忙啊！』

年轻人点头接受道谢便准备离开，可女人却在下一瞬间叫住了他。

「战哥！」王一博从身后叫住了肖战。

男人回头望他刹那，坐在沙发上的人也回过头来去望。

「战哥怎么那么早回来？」他牵住肖战的手，将人引到沙发前。不理肖战诧异的眼神，他自顾自介绍着，「这是那天给我伞的姐姐，叫李亚月。」王一博见身旁人茫然不知的模样，嘴角轻扬，「这是肖战，我……爱人。」

你为何迟疑？

『肖战，以后我和人介绍你，能不能说你是我喜欢的人？』他低头去望枕在他腿上闭目养神的男人。如果我能和全世界说，你是我最为喜欢的人。  
『你喜欢就好呀。』肖战将王一博的手举到自己眼前，『不过在局里别提比较好。』灯光下，略长的指甲如弯弯的月牙透着奶白色的光，『我给你修修指甲吧。』

现在不在局里，我总能和我的朋友提起你吧。  
你会不会因为我的擅作主张而生气？

窗外的霓虹灯依然淫靡闪烁着，明明应灿若星河、幻如美梦一场。可即使氖气使它直接透射空气，成为最为璀璨，那被扭曲成各样字体的玻璃还是变得毫无价值。是劣质的、甚至是令人作呕的。无数夹杂一起的色彩显得庸俗，灯下交缠一起的躯体被颜色印上斑斑点点，就像是不可抹除的烙印，颓靡得令人着迷。

雨水依旧顺着玻璃窗往下滑落，一直到满是泥泞的柏油路。即使我落水归途于此，如何也没有办法渗透层层的覆盖，真正归身于地。接连几天的连绵细雨几乎引起所有人的阴翳。有彻夜未眠，蜷缩着身体压抑着悲愤的人；有彻夜狂欢，觥筹交错、光影交合在密闭空间里肆意扭动躯体的人；有彻夜入梦，可梦里却是洪水猛兽席卷而来被恐惧吞噬的人。整座城市陷入了难以言喻的沉闷和悲伤，不可控制就像坠下的雨点怎样都不能如愿停下。

肖战听到王一博的介绍并无多大反应，心上泛起的欣喜一圈又一圈扩散。他们本来就是最为亲密的一双人，为何要害怕世俗的眼光将他们生吞活剥、肢体四散。  
他回握王一博有些发汗的手，确切告诉眼前的陌生人他们就是一对相爱的人，仅此而已。那一双手握得好像是世界末日的到来，只剩下彼此的轰轰烈烈。

「一博常常和我提起你。」李亚月一头淡色长发被窗外粉色霓虹灯强行添上色调，她背着光，面容有些模糊，但肖战还是将她的笑容看得真切，「一博很喜欢你。」

王一博很少表达喜欢，他的爱总是藏在眼里和每一个动作里。假如不仔细，错过他的喜欢是必然。此刻他被戳穿背后总在和友人说自己对肖战的喜欢有那么多，顿时耳尖泛红，身体逐渐攀升的温度使他恼羞成怒，一时就挣脱肖战的手准备溜进房里躲起来。

男人也不急，搂过王一博的肩膀，捏来捏他的后脖子。

「今天我是来和一博拿我的伞的。」

「伞？」肖战侧头去看王一博，「那把粉色的伞？」

「对。」王一博走到门边去把伞拿来，「那天多亏这把伞了。」粉色的伞被交到李亚月手里，她笑脸盈盈，笑容让人感到愉快。肖战对于王一博能交到这样的朋友还是挺高兴的，毕竟之前的小孩太孤僻了，怕黑怕孤独的他倔强面对黑暗也不允人伸手相助。

「下次再见。」李亚月拿着伞走出了他们的家。

屋外的雨还在滴答滴答落着。

「她没带伞？」肖战看她只拿把粉色的伞便出门，心生疑虑，「淋雨来我们家的？」

「战哥，午后雨停了。」


	5. 白鹭 第五章

「今天那么早？」厨房里正在锅里烫着的拉面被装进碗里，「我没准备战哥的晚餐。」

「今天不是我轮班，」男人打开了房间的空调，「没事，一会儿我点外卖。」肖战搂住家里新来的小猫坐在卧室里的床上，他声音很大，不害怕王一博听不见。

房里只开了床头灯，常常处在阳光底下让已经知道昏暗惬意的肖战最近更习惯在光线不充足的地方畅快。双眸盛满阳光，也会灼伤眼瞳。

人因为雨天的舒服昏昏沉沉，小猫也不例外。它窝着身子枕在肖战的肚子上，小爪子还会踩一踩或者伸一伸，打个哈欠再合上一双瞳孔极细锐的双眼。男人看着窗外杀过夜幕的闪电和点点滴滴将城市光亮晕染开的雨点，忽而疲惫从胸口蔓延到指尖，甚至是发丝最尾。

下雨之时人果然会变得懒洋洋，就像是全身的力气都随着雨水坠入地里，把思考的能力也化作蒸汽不见踪影。

肖战拍了拍自己的脸颊，他肩上还有这城市，怎么可以想着休息，然后带着王一博和小猫到山间或是国外去玩呢。更何况现在又有案子，可不能随随便便离开。不然如何还死者瞑目的机会？如何让受害者家属真正接受死者的往生。

但人总有暂时心灰意冷的时候，他可没办法一直积极活着。假如生活一直都是早上，人也会得抑郁症的。

这种雨天能抱着喜欢的人赖在跟棉花糖一样软绵绵的床上就完美了。王一博在吃晚餐，不能毫无理由就抱着他吧。就寝前，让王一博给他个拥抱吧，他会亲吻他的眉眼。

『肖战，能不能陪我？』王一博搂住肖战的腰身，脸埋在他的颈窝。气息喷薄，我想告诉你我活着。  
『最近可能不行，结案报告还没写完。』肖战看了眼枕在自己臂弯的王一博，随而阖眼不再去望。

『找个时间，陪陪我吧。』

那日好似也如今夜，大雨近乎将这座城市淹没。  
将你我的气息都藏进深不见底的海里。

「战哥？」王一博进房的时候，只剩下床边小小一盏菠萝灯亮着。肖战匀称的呼吸和密集敲在整座城市的雨点声剧烈反差。

王一博再呼唤也没有得到回应，他呼吸很急促可为了不吵醒肖战，他走出房门尝试让肺部获得更充足的氧气。但呼吸似乎任他努力再多也无法顺利流过心脏和肺泡。

凭什么我连呼吸都做不到？

肖战，你能不能看看我？  
睁眼看看我，  
我就在你眼前不是吗？

他揪紧前襟，拿了钱包便出门。  
给肖战买点吃的吧。

少年郎的头被压制在柏油路上，身形比他巨大的男人几个挥拳将羸弱的少年打得抬不起头。  
路灯的灯光不亮，少年还是看见自己红红的血顺着往水沟去的雨水向远而去。

要死了。要死了。要死了。这次是真的要死了。  
全身的骨头仿佛都在体内裂开，咔咔的声响都在告诉少年他就要站不起来。  
疼痛是美妙的，濒死其实是美丽的。  
让你沉醉，让你清醒。  
一瞬间，你能听见血液从体内流出体外的声音、心脏渐渐缓慢下来的声音、细胞正在呐喊求生的声音，比起视觉，给我们更多恐惧感的是声音。

男人辱骂声不绝于耳，可在少年耳畔炸开空气的水声更响。  
从天而降的水迷蒙他视线，他想说的话都被口中的鲜血和无根水吞噬殆尽。

长满青苔的街角；无处可归的小孩；雨水砸烂的纸箱。  
就像是锅里被煮得稀巴烂的面条；就像是被滚水烫得稀碎的鱼肉；就像是被刀叉切得杂烂得牛肉，我们都是大锅子里的一员，谁都不曾真正被排挤。

雷闪，坠雨。


	6. 白鹭 第六章

『你为什么喜欢滑板？』女人正在厨房切菜，她准备给年轻人做他喜欢的炒茄子。

『就，喜欢啊。』年轻人站在一旁看她将完整的茄子切成一块一片，『没为什么。』

『那我能不能让你没理由喜欢？』女人转头去望他，虽情深至极却情深不寿。

年轻人不再说话，转头就走回客厅。

『我开玩笑的。』她手背抹去眼角的泪，『你就当看了个笑话。』

「一博？」肖战起床的时候，窗外的大雨滂沱已经止住。若不是一片雨雾，之前的落雨找不到任何证据。

打开手机是一连串的消息通知和好几个未接来电。

【战哥，这几天我到亚月家住，不用担心。】两小时前  
【未接来电：黄治宇（7）】三十分钟前  
【未接来电：江水树（3）】二十八分钟前  
【未接来电：孟清清（4）】二十五分钟前  
【肖警官，要是看到信息就赶紧来局里吧。——江水树】二十三分钟前  
【肖sir你赶快来！又有一具尸体了。——黄治宇】二十分钟前  
【我要进行尸检了。——江水树】两分钟前

肖战一个鲤鱼打挺就从床上奔到浴室去盥洗，甚至信息也只来得及回复江水树让他稍等。

王一博估计又像之前一样出去玩了，不需要担心的。

到局里的时候，黄治宇、江水树、陈才都在局里特设的解剖室里。他们仨紧紧盯着肖战，希望他对于今天的迟到作出解释。

肖战只是微微鞠躬表示歉意就来到解剖台前去观察尸体。

「37岁，杨庆，工地工人。」黄治宇把报告放到一边，给肖战拿来了口罩，「目前肉眼观察死因是殴打致死。」

「殴打致死？」肖战看着死者有些肿胀的脸，不明所以朝江水树的方向望去。

「我还没尸检，只是肉眼观察。」

尸体满身都有被拳头和硬物击打过的痕迹，伤痕明显都是生前所致。可尸斑浅淡，显然是与失血有关。但刚刚江水树和陈才看了一遍也没发现什么出血口。

杨庆身材壮硕，下巴层层叠层层还长满了青渣。他的腹部肿胀，看得人心惊胆跳。尤其是江水树和陈才两位负责解剖的法医，一会儿还得尽全力把腹部扒开，想想都觉得很是疲惫。

尤其是体内的脂肪，虽然能保护人体，但多了只会阻碍送你最后一程的人麻烦。他们得想办法看透脂肪下的组织，还得抓住被脂肪泡得滑溜溜的器官，穿戴着橡胶手套，很是便利又很是累赘。

「头部没有发现致命伤，那出血口到底在哪里？」陈才的手扶住死者下巴和头顶往后一拉，「找不到啊……」

江水树首先看见了脖子上一条细细的血口，「在这里！」

过分肥胖的死者让人很难注意到脖子。对，因为下巴基本就要和脖子融为一体，当然难以发现。

「我会找出致死凶器的。」法医先生拍了拍胸脯。

「现场如何？」肖战又看了眼死者，发现死者拳头紧握。死者这身材，要是有人打他，准会有反抗。不知道他这握紧的拳头、陷入掌心的指甲缝里会不会残留凶手皮屑。

「昨晚大雨，有什么证据都被冲走了。」黄治宇看肖战紧紧盯住杨庆的手，主动开口询问，「想要看看他指甲缝里有没有凶手皮屑？」

雨水是最有效的清洁剂，它能把证据都销毁、能把污浊搅得清澈、能将清澈混得污秽。只要能洗的，无论黑白，雨水都能做到。终归是天降之水，天若要行事，又有何人能阻止。

肖战点点头。

黄治宇说，  
「大雨都冲走了。」


	7. 白鹭 第七章

我现在想要就是想要，以后再说就免谈了  
偏执。  
现在想要喝奶茶你却和我说明天，那我就不要喝了。  
现在想和你打游戏你却说下次吧，那我就不要玩了。  
现在要你帮我买蛋糕你却说不要，那我就不要吃了。  
明明是说好要带我去，临了却只有你去，我会恨你，恨不得你死。  
现在想要就是想要，为什么要等以后；现在想要就是想要，为什么要推脱；现在想要就是想要，为什么要毁诺；现在想要就是想要，为什么要骗我。

我喜欢风，吹得脸冰冰凉凉；也喜欢雨，打得屋檐叮叮当当。  
我不是什么文人墨客，我也不会撒墨天下。好多人都比我优秀，就像天以外的天、山以外的山、人以外的人。  
滑滑板有人比我强、骑摩托也有人比我强、活着就是比我强。  
我是任性的人，矫揉造作又坦坦荡荡。我明明拥有，却又状若无有。  
其实这样活着我也挺好的，我的生活其实也没多大影响。

『see you！』他发来的短信说。  
我在房里窝了十几分钟，下了楼却没看见他。  
楼梯真的好漫长，阶梯真的好高。  
『我已经走了，有要事。』  
『下次我一定补偿你。』他说。  
我下次不会和你一起去吃饭的。  
脚边的可乐瓶被我踢得好远，不小心撞上旁边摇摇欲坠的路灯。  
什么都没办法补偿的。

『记得一起去滑滑板。』她说。  
我满心欢喜去了，可她还带着其他朋友。  
相谈甚欢，我只一人站在一旁或跟在他们身后。  
『下次再一起玩。』  
『你今天为什么那么不开心？不要不开心了啦！』她说。  
我下次不会再和你一起玩。  
手机被我丢得很远，差一点就要掉下床了。  
说我任性？我就是那么任性、幼稚、恶心，随你喜欢不喜欢。

求求你不要讨厌我。

『你真的很棒了，你超帅！』他们说。  
我虚心接受了，收到的赞赏让我感觉轻飘飘的。  
可能我真的如他们口中所言一样棒，我会更加努力变得更好的。  
『他以为他是谁啊。』  
『他真的很双面，超级恶心的。』他们说。  
对啊，你们都不懂。  
你们不曾真心，虚情假意的人。

我早就知道这个世界就是如此不堪，让我嫌弃，让我只想一把刀子结束这无聊的旅程。

我不想死我不想死我不想死我不想死我不想死。

『你怎么了，和我们说说啊。』他们说。  
我为什么要和你们说？你们那么讨厌我，我为什么要和你们分享。  
为什么你们要知道我的秘密，为什么我要告诉你我的宝藏。  
我会自己消化，不需要你们假心假意的担心。告诉你们以后，你们肯定是要在背后当作茶资的，我才不会告诉你们。

『我是因为工作，原谅我好吗？我下次陪你打游戏。』他说。  
不需要了，我自己也能打游戏。为什么要欺骗我以后再用破烂的补丁和借口来逗我。在你眼里我是什么？你的附庸吗？难道你说什么、你做什么都是对的吗？我一定要服从你吗？

『你不要这样了，我在啊。』她说。  
在吗？你在？你的存在根本只是让我更加担惊受怕，更加没有安全感生活。我讨厌你，讨厌你偶尔给我的感动。为什么要用你一点不稀罕的东西来哄我？为什么要给我虚妄的承诺？我恨你们。

为什么要对我开那种玩笑？  
为什么要那样说我？  
为什么要说那样的话呢？  
你是不是想要在背后捅我一刀？  
你是不是讨厌我却对我讪笑？  
你是不是想要我死掉？

我会死的，总有一天我会了结了我自己。

因为我讨厌这个世界。  
我讨厌这个世界。


	8. 白鹭 第八章

你若是懂我，我们万万不可能走到今日这步。  
为什么你非得将阳光藏进口袋里，再说你不知道什么是阳光。

「目前我们对于杨丽的案子，所掌握的证据有以下几点，」黄治宇站在投影仪前，「死因是碳酸锂重度中毒，死者有挣扎的痕迹，目前不排除是死者想要求救。排除亲属作案和自杀可能，」他点开下一张页面，「我们对于凶手掌握的证据为，激情作案者。他有渠道购买碳酸锂并且清楚死者的健康情况。对于药物有基本认识，不排除久病成医所以对药物有比一般人更多的认识。」

「怎么说久病成医？」有位警官举手发问，他很是勤奋，笔记上写了好几行的记录。

「我们检验出死者的血液还残留抗躁郁药所含的碳酸锂及关节炎药的成分，两种药物混合将导致血锂浓度过高而中毒身亡。」黄治宇分析清晰，「我们查过死者的病历，并没有任何精神疾病或人格障碍，所以不可能自主购买或食用抗躁郁药物。」

「怎么知道碳酸锂就是抗躁郁药物含有的？」警官又继续发问，他刚升职，第一次接触案子，对万事都抱有疑惑和探讨之意。

「因为我们在现场找到了装着药片的包装哦！」孟清清是痕迹科科长，正巧负责杨丽案件。她笑容和蔼，对那位频频发问的警官的问题是有问必答。

「对于杨庆的案子，我们掌握的证据有，」现在负责案件报告的是肖战，他松了松领口，清了清嗓子，「杨庆的死亡原因是极锐利的武器划开脖子动脉失血过多死亡，」他点开死者在解剖台上的相片，「由于现场被大雨破坏，所以所得线索少。目前我们可以知道有关凶手的信息是，凶手清楚人体结构，否则不能准确把握动脉的位置并且一刀便干脆利落结束他人性命。」

「为什么一刀就结果人的生命就是清楚人体结构？」警官的笔记本上又多了好几行记录。

「因为凶手对自己的手法很自信，只划了一道就清楚死者必死，没有再多割几次确认死者的死亡。」孟清清对警官很是耐心，她一边补充呈现人遗漏的信息，一边答疑解惑。

「现场的监控没办法捕捉处在死角的死者生前画面，我们除了死者生前与他人有肢体冲突，其余一概不知。」肖战已经做好了被上司盖头批评的心理准备，「死者身上的伤为拳头和硬物所致，我们可以看出硬物是长形的，宽大概18至20厘米，长65至80厘米不等，目前还未找到与伤痕匹配的凶器。」他报告完毕回座时，又被上司点名站起。

「这两起案子，事发间隔多长？」上司的钢笔在桌上来回滚动。

「杨丽与杨庆的死亡间隔为四天。」

「四天，」上司深吸一口气，「四天两条人命没了，你们对于两起案件的凶手还是一点线索都没有。」

「我们会尽快找出指控凶手的证据！」黄治宇站起身敬礼，「一切是我们的疏忽，我愿意承担责任。」

「好好找出凶手就是责任，别瞎扛什么没必要的责任。」上司叹了口气，「现在对于两位凶手一点线索都没有，大家加油。」

「为什么那么确定是两位凶手？」警官已经将笔记本收进背包里。

「为什么不是两位凶手？」上司挑眉，对于那位警官的见解很有兴趣。

「你看啊，杨丽的凶手知道药物的作用、杨庆的凶手知道人体的结构。」

「然后呢？」

「很有关联啊！」警官有些激动，可又不知道用什么语言来表达自己脑里成形的概念。

最后那位警官只说，  
「凶手可能是医生。」


	9. 白鹭 第九章

语言的误导很简单，简单几句话，就能挽回狂澜。

我们做个实验，找个女孩让她坐在人群中央。一人拿着扩音喇叭出来对所有人说她是如何十恶不赦，要人人一起讨伐她。只要有第一个人对她恶言恶语，接下来路过的人便会不分青红皂白对她恶言相向，再告诉其他人这女孩是如何不堪。最后，即使她是无辜的，也是罪有应得的。

「凶手可能是医生。」警官如是说。

上司点了点头，「也不是没有道理，能如此熟悉人体和药物。」

「我们会努力找出凶手，谢谢大家提供的想法。」肖战最后深深鞠躬，拿起资料便离开了会议室。

凶手在哪里，他便在哪里。

「杨丽药罐上没有指纹？」肖战试图将线索连接起来，但两起案子的凶手杀人方式都不同，如何并案处理？

「我们已经证明她是他杀，有没有指纹都无所谓吧。」黄治宇懒洋洋趴在办公桌上，窗外又是连绵的细雨，「不过痕检科的同事检查过了，上面没有指纹。」

「杨庆的尸体有没有什么异常？」他翻阅着资料，一手按捏着后颈。屋瓦上敲出的雨声惊人的吵闹，本打算午饭找王一博吃饭，拿起手机才想起他和别人去玩了。肖战眉头紧皱，强忍着脾气把手机放回抽屉里。

雨天从来不能平息情绪，它只是让你以另外的情绪去代替原有的。

「今天你为什么那么暴躁？」黄治宇太了解肖战了，明显自己的长官今日情绪不对劲。

「没什么。」他否认，随手拎起外套就往警局天台走去。现在的雨不大，浇一浇，演个悲情剧。

黄治宇不多加理会长官的异样，几天累积的报告还没写完，他无暇去多管闲事。

江水树正巧在这个时候进来办公室，「你和肖战说一声，杨庆拳头掰开了，掌心刻着一把伞。」

「伞面是YL两个字。」

一缕缕从香烟燃烧尽头散出的烟融入空气中，雾茫茫的水汽和缭绕的烟雾模糊肖战的视线。雨点一滴一落在他发丝上，满头沾满水滴却不屑于抖去。雨滴反射的光泽让他看起来像是一夜白了头，沧桑、颓靡又无助。

对于现在的案子，看起来简单，可偏偏他的脑袋却搅作一块，怎样都理不清。这样的他要怎样抽丝剥茧，如何还天道正义。

杨丽和杨庆，两者之间必有的联系究竟是什么？

肖战十指穿插在发间，蹂躏着自己的发丝。薅头发的力度极大，近乎把发际线都往后扯。想起王一博和他说他就要秃头了，肖战又放下手，狠狠嘬了一口烟。

点开王一博和自己的聊天页面，肖战才发现他还没来得及回复四小时前王一博发来的信息。

【战哥，这几天我到亚月家住，不用担心。】

【你照顾好自己，最近一直下雨，你的腿要多保暖。要回家前和我说一声，把地址发给我，我去接你。】嗒嗒的敲键盘声被空旷又安静的天台放大，【去哪里玩吗？我年末假期，一起去芬兰好不好？】点了发送，又觉得嘱咐不够，【你不在家，小猫会很想你。】

【是你想我吧。】王一博回复的速度很快，【我很快会回家的，不要担心。】接着而来的是一连串地址，【战哥不要提早来，我给你准备惊喜。】

【什么惊喜？】

【都说是惊喜了，不会告诉你的。】连着一起发来的还有一个伸出食指抵在唇瓣上的小表情，【战哥好好工作，好好期待我的惊喜。】

【那你想不想去芬兰？】

【想，】他停顿了一阵才接着发送接下来的信息，【如果可以的话，我们还去韩国，我想喝那里的香蕉牛奶。】

【都依你。】肖战为表自己的诚意，添上了比心的表情。

【战哥，我想你。】

【想我你就回来啊。】

接下来王一博就没有回复了，也不知道发生了什么事。肖战还没细想，就被一通电话叫回了办公室。虽然很不情愿，但有关案子，他如何也要出面了解的。

拖着蹒跚的步伐，疲惫的他一开门，就见到坐在他位置对面的李亚月。

「一博说下雨了，托我给你带伞。」女人还是面带笑容，她把那把粉色的雨伞递给肖战，「不用还给我了。」

「一博在你那怎样？」他随手把伞插进伞桶里，「记得提醒他穿棉裤，不穿的话，他一会儿又得吵腿疼。」

「我会提醒他的。」她没有多做停留，转过身就开门离开。

和李亚月擦身而过进来的黄治宇把一沓照片放到肖战桌上，

「这是杨庆手掌上留下的印记。」

一把血淋淋的雨伞。


End file.
